At The Beach
by Mira94
Summary: Keitaro and the girls go to the beach, where Keitaro and Naru both meet two people of the oposite sex at the beach. Because of this, jealousy, friendship and love get's thrown into the mix. Naru and Keitaro


**At the beach**

**A/N: I have fallen back in love with Love Hina! Seriously! This is probably by far the funniest show I've seen! I just love it! I just finished watching it for the second time, and I'm about halfway through the manga, for the first time. I just love the storyline, I love the characters, and I LOVE KEITARO AND NARU! They're so cute!**

Keitaro smiled as he watched Naru playing in the water. It was a hot summer day, and the two of them had decided to go to the beach. Naturally, the other girls from the Hinata inn all tagged along. Even Haruka. Keitaro was leaning against a tree right by the beach. They had their stuff right by them. He pulled out his sketch book and started to look around for something to draw. His eyes landed on Naru again. Without thinking about it, he started drawing her.

One by one, he drew pictures of her. She was just so beautiful. Within a hour he had sketched 5 drawings of her. One was of her standing in the water, tucking a hair behind her ear and smiling. Another was her laying on the beach getting a tan. One was of her playing volleyball with Mitsune and the other girls. One was of her face, where she was smiling and the last one was her sitting by the shore, her body in the water.

"Wow.. You've got talent." He heard a voice said. He yelped.

"Aunt Haruka!" He said and tried to hide his sketch book. Haruka hit him over the head.

"Don't call me Aunt."

"Sorry..." He said as he rubbed his sore head.

"I don't get why you quit that Inking job at the manga studio.." Haruka said and sat down in her chair in the sand.

"Too much pressure." Keitaro said simply.

"I see..." They both got quiet, and Keitaro started to draw another picture, but this time, he drew the beach and the ocean. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell who what?" Keitaro asked comfused.

"Naru."

"What do you mean?" Keitaro said and started to blush.

"It's pretty obvious that you like her, kid." Haruka said and Keitaro blushed even deeper. "So it is true?" She asked and smiled. She lit a cigarette. "You should tell her how you feel." Keitaro sighed.

"It's not that easy, you know." He said and looked at her. She was having a splash war with Mitsune. "I always seem to mess things up. I always say the wrong things or I get misunderstood."

"You're in love." Haruka said simply.

"What?"

"You're in love." She said and sighed. She turned to him. "Look. It's obvious that she has feelings for you as well. Both of you just don't want to admit it to each other." They watched as a guy walked up to Naru and said something, and she smiled at him. Mitsune seemed to have disappeared. "You should tell her, Keitaro. One day, it might be too late and you'll regret it."

She heard him sigh as Naru and the boy started walking around on the beach. "I'm going to buy some ice cream. You want something?"

Haruka shook her head and watched as he walked off.

-.-.-.-.-

"Why can't you just admit it, Naru?" Mitsune asked.

"Admit what?" Naru asked confused. Every once in a while she would look over at Keitaro who was sitting with his sketchbook and talking to Haruka._ 'I wonder what he's drawing...' _

"That you love Keitaro." Mitsune said simply.

"What?" Naru yelled, shocked.

"Seriously Naru. It's obvious."

"I do not love Keitaro. He's an idiot!" Naru said and blushed heavily.

"Your face says otherwise." Mitsune said with a grin.

"Stop it!" Naru said and splashed her with water. Mitsune laughed.

"It's true!" She splashed Naru back.

"It's not!" Naru said. Mitsune placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Well.. If that's the case.. You wouldn't mind me taking him then?"

"What!"

Mitsune smiled to herself. "Well, he is kind of cute, he's going to become a lawyer and get rich.. Not to mention he's a great person and nice to everyone.."

"I.. I had no idea you liked him.." Naru said.

Mitsune shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you two are perfect for each other."

Naru looked at her confused. "Then why..?"

"If you wont take him, he certainly can't go to waste, can he?" Mitsune said.

"Hey.." The two of them heard a voice. They turned to see a boy, around 18-19 years old, standing in front of them. "I'm Tai." He said and smiled at them. "And who might you be?" He asked.

"I'm taken." Mitsune said and walked off. Tai sweat dropped.

"Well.. I was talking to you actually.." He said and looked at Naru. She smiled.

"I'm Naru. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He smiled.

Naru couldn't help but look him over. He was suntan, he had a great body, he obviously trained a lot and was very fit. His hair was black and his eyes were gorgeous.. Yet, something was missing. Also, what Mitsune said really bothered her. When she said she was taken.. Was she talking about Keitaro..? She looked over to where she knew Keitaro was sitting, but he wasn't there anymore. She looked around. She couldn't see Mitsune either. Had she already made her move on him? Naru felt her heart ache just by the thought. But why was she thinking like that? Surely, what Mitsune said wasn't true..? She didn't love Keitaro.. And he didn't love her.. Right..?

She sighed. "Would you like to take a walk so we can get to know each other a little more?" Tai asked. Naru tried her best to smile.

"Sure." She said. Maybe it would take her mind off Keitaro and Mitsune.

-.-.-.

Keitaro sighed as he sat down at a table with his chocolate ice cream. He couldn't help it. He really liked Naru, but obviously, she was way out of his league. She had all these guys after her.. There was no way she would choose him. He figured it wasn't even worth a try. He would be happy as long as she was happy.. Besides, he still had that girl he made a promise to 15 years ago..

"Oh who am I kidding?" Keitaro asked himself and got up from his seat. When he turned around, he crashed into someone, and they spilled something cold all over him.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" He looked up to see a brown haired girl standing there, picking up a towel and started to rub his naked chest clean. "I'm such a klutz! That must be so cold!" She said. First now, Keitaro was able to get a good look on her face. She was pretty.

Keitaro laughed, "No, no, it's fine. It's rather refreshing, really!" He said and the girl blushed.

"I'm so embarrassed!" She bowed her head in apology. "I'm so sorry, how can I make it up to you?"

Keitaro just smiled at her. "It's fine! Really! I'm okay." He got a better look at her. She was wearing a blood red bikini, that matched her suntanned skin perfectly. And he had to say so, her body looked amazing. She was truly beautiful. "I'm Keitaro. Nice to meet you."

She smiled. "I'm Miki. Nice to meet you too." She placed her hand on her face. "I can't believe I spilled my drink all over you. How embarrassing!"

Keitaro chuckled. "It's fine. Come on, I'll by you a new one."

"What? But you don't have to." Miki said.

Keitaro smiled at her. "Don't worry about it."

As they bought their drinks they started to talk. "So, where do you go to school?" Miki asked.

"I'm still trying to get into Tokyo University.. What about you?"

"Really? I just got in this year!" Miki said happily.

"Wow, really? I've failed the exam 3 years in a row..."

Miki laughed, "I've failed the last two years. But I got lucky this year. I just made the cut! One more answer wrong and I wouldn't have made it."

Keitaro laughed. "Really?" Miki nodded. "Congratulations!" He said.

"Thank you. Are you still trying next year?"

"Yes. A friend of mine and I are studying to get in."

"It's much easier to study with someone, that's for sure." She said and got a sad smile on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing..."

"Really? I'm here if you need to talk."

Miki smiled thankfully at him. "My boyfriend and I studied together to get in. It all went great, until I got in and he didn't. He got angry and we got into a huge fight. We broke up a few days later..."

"Oh.. I'm sorry.." Keitaro said.

Miki shook her head. "I got to see his true colors.. It's so weird. We had been together for almost a year, and everything was great, until he failed and I succeed. He blamed me." Miki shook her head. "Two days later he got together with my best friend.."

"Wow.. He's a jerk." Keitaro said. Miki nodded.

"And the worst part was that I though we were in love. I loved him, and he said that once we both got accepted into Tokyo U, we would get married.. So much for that.." Keitaro didn't know what to say to that, so he just stayed quiet. "I'm pretty much over that though, it's over two months ago." Miki said and smiled. "So, who are you studying with?"

Keitaro held in a sigh. "A girl named Naru."

"Your girlfriend?" Miki asked.

"No..."

"Oh..." Miki said. "Has she failed the last three years as well?"

"No, it was her first time failing this year.."

"But that would make her.. 16 years old?"

Keitaro shook his head. "No, she's 17."

"Oh. How old are you?" Miki asked.

"I just turned 20 this year." Keitaro said. "What about you?"

Miki smiled. "I'm a year younger then you. I'm 19." Keitaro nodded. "Hey, what is that?" She asked. Keitaro looked down at his hands.

"Oh.. It's my sketch book."

"You draw?" Keitaro nodded. "Can I see it?"

Keitaro blushed. "Uhh.. I guess.. Just don't.. Don't get the wrong idea." Keitaro said and handed her his sketch book. She opened it.

"Wow.." She said as she looked through it. "You're really good."

Keitaro's blush deepened. "Thank you.."

-.-.-.-

Naru and Tai was walking on the beach talking to each other. "Really? You're trying to get into Tokyo U as well?" Naru asked. Tai smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I failed."

"Oh.. Sorry.. So did I." She said.

"I'm sorry as well."

"So, what do you do in your spare time?" Naru asked him.

"I train a lot." Tai said and flexed his muscles. Naru chuckled.

"What kind of training?"

"I do all sorts of stuff. I'm training so I'll make the Tokyo U football team though, when I get in next year." Tai said confidently.

Naru smiled, but she lost the smile when she saw Keitaro with a girl, around his age. She watched as he gave her his sketchbook and started to look through it._ 'Keitaro has never let me look at it..'_ she thought as she watched them. The girl laughed at a drawing and showed it to Keitaro, who laughed as well. He then seemed to explain to her what it was. Sadly, Naru was too far away to see what it was.

"Hey.. Hey Naru?"

"Huh?"

Tai smiled at her. "I've been saying your name for the last minute or so. Are you okay?"

Naru nodded. "Yeah."

"Cool.. Hey, you want to meet some of my friends? They're over there." He said Naru nodded.

"Sure.

As they walked towards a group of 4 boys, Tai yelled out to them. "Yo! Guys!"

"Hey! It's my man Tai!"

"How have you been man?"

"What's up!"

"Who's the cutie?"

Naru blushed at the last question, but she hid it well. Tai placed his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Naru looked up to him and he looked back down with a look she couldn't really place.. but it made her uncomfortable. "This is Naru." He said.

"Hey there cutie!"

"Sup Naru?"

Naru gave them a awkward wave. She really didn't like this. She looked around. There were lots of people on the beach, so they wouldn't try anything, that was for sure. She felt Tai massage her hip, and even though she didn't say anything, she didn't like it. She then remembered the way he looked down on her when they walked to his friends and how the guys were acting. Maybe he was trying to protect her..?

Naru couldn't hold her blush in as Tai started to move his hand up and down her side. His hand went all the way up right below her breast, and then all the way down right above her butt. He did this a few times.

"Dude! She's a real cutie!"

"And she's even cuter when she blushes!" one of the guys walked towards them, and without noticing, Naru leaned into Tai for support. He smirked and placed both of his arms around her. He massaged her back for a while, until one of his hands went down and grabbed her ass. She gasped. The boys all laughed. Tai laughed as well and looked down into her eyes. He smiled at her, and it wasn't a calming smile.

"You see Naru..." He said, and while the hand on her ass held her firmly against him, his other hand went up her side. "When I said I liked to train... I didn't tell you my favorite way of training.." He then grabbed one of her breasts through her bikini, "It needs a girl to be done..." He said and leaned down to kiss her neck. When he had placed one kiss on her neck, Naru lifted her knee up hard and hit him in the groin. Tai fell to his knees. "What the hell!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Naru yelled at him.

"You bitch! That hurt!"

"I hope it does! What a creep you are! Ugh!" She said and walked off. The other guys didn't dare to go near her.

"Give me an ice pack, damn it!"

-.-.-.-.

Naru laid down on her sunbed and sighed. "What happened?" Mitsune asked.

"Oh, Mitsune.." Naru said. She quickly looked around and saw that Keitaro wasn't there. He hadn't been with Mitsune after all.. He was with.. Another girl.. "A boy felt me up."

"Who?"

"The one that came to us in the water." Naru said and closed her eyes.

"What? You want me to take care of him?" Mikoto asked, but Naru shook her head.

"No, I handled it myself."

15 minutes later Keitaro came back. "That's quite a while to get some ice cream, Keitaro." Haruka said.

"Hmm? Yeah.." He said and laid down on his own sunbed, which happened to be right next to Naru.

'He was with that girl.' Naru thought. They heard a voice yell out his name.

"Keitaro!" A girl ran up to them. "You forgot your sketchbook." She said and gave it to him.

"Oh, thanks Miki." Keitaro said.

"Well, now I really gotta run. See ya!" She smiled, winked and waved at him before she ran off again.

Keitaro smiled and turned around to place his sketchbook in his backpack. He noticed that everyone was staring at him. He decided to ignore their looks and turned around again and closed his eyes. Naru turned to Mitsune, who was laying on her other side. "Told you so.." She said so quietly, that just the two of them heard it.

Naru sighed. Had she messed things up?

-.-

Later that day, Naru sat in her room thinking. She had figured out what Tai had lacked when she first met him, before she knew he was a jerk. He wasn't Keitaro. She liked him. She didn't know about loving him, but she really liked him. Maybe what everyone was saying was true. Maybe Keitaro liked her as well. She smiled. She would do it. She would tell Keitaro how she felt.

She opened the hole between their rooms and poked her head down there. "Hey Keitaro." She said and Keitaro yelled and quickly hid his sketchbook. Naru got suspicious.

"Oh, hey Naru!" He said and laughed uncomfortably. Naru smiled at him.

"What are you drawing?" She asked

"Nothing! Nothing.."

"Oh really?" Naru asked. "Then can I see it?" Keitaro shook his head no. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to see it!" Keitaro yelled back at her. They both got quiet after that. Naru got tears in her eyes. _'Oh no.. what have I done..?'_

"Oh, so you don't want me, a girl you've known for almost a year to see it, but a girl you just met at the beach can see it?"

"...Oh.. You saw that..?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes I did. You know what, Keitaro! Why can't you just say it! Say it right to my face!"

"Say what?"

"Say that you don't like me! You've made it pretty obvious! I'm not that girl Keitaro, so why don't you just go running to her! I hate you!" She yelled at him and ran off.

"What.. Naru! Wait!" As he ran after Naru through the inn, the other girls would put their heads out of their rooms to see what all the commotion was about. Eventually, Naru ran outside and Keitaro followed. "Naru! Please just listen!"

"Just go away!"

"Naru!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Naru! Look out!" Keitaro yelled. Naru didn't notice in time and tripped down a clearing. Keitaro managed to get a hold of her wrist, but he ended up going down with her. The both rolled down the clearing and ended up in the sand. Keitaro landed on top of her. "Naru, are you okay?"

"Get off me, Keitaro.." She said, "Just leave me alone."

"No, I can't." Keitaro said. "You haven't given me a chance to explain. At least give me that." When Naru didn't say anything, Keitaro kept talking. "I didn't want you to look at my sketchbook because.." Keitaro started blushing and Naru looked up at him. "Because most of the drawing in that book is drawings of you.."

Naru blushed as well. "What..?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I though you might have been.. weirded out and thinking that I was a crazy stalker or something.." Keitaro said. Naru couldn't help but smile.

"But what about that girl?"

"Who? Miki?" Naru nodded. "She's just a girl I bumped into and started talking to. There's nothing going on between us. We just met... Besides, what about that guy you were with?"

Naru frowned at that. "He's an asshole."

"Woah, Naru, what happened?"

"He felt me up, Keitaro, he tried to 'get it on' with me.. So I kneed him in the groin."

"Ouch.. So are you okay?"

Naru nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

Keitaro noticed their position. "Oh, I'm sorry Naru." He said and helped her up in a sitting position. They sat in silence for a little while. "Naru.. There's something I've meant to tell you.. But I've always lost the nerve or we've been interrupted... You see-"

"Hey! Naru! Keitaro!" Naru and Keitaro sighed when they heard the voices of their friends. They stood on top of the hill. "Are you two alright?" Shinobu asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Naru said.

"Oooh.. Look how close they are!" Mitsune said and grinned.

Keitaro and Naru blushed. "We're kinda in the middle of something.." Naru said. After a few seconds they disappeared from sight, but they were no doubt around there somewhere. Naru and Keitaro stayed quiet for a few seconds again. "Maybe we should just go?" Naru asked as she stood up and started to walk away.

"No, wait!" Keitaro got up and ran so he caught up to her and grabbed her hand and turned her around. They looked into each others eyes._ 'It's now or never I guess..'_ "I really like you Naru." Keitaro said. Naru let out a small gasp. "I've liked you for a while, and somehow, I always seem to mess things up. And I really don't mean to be so clumsy, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you or mmmmphhh-!" Naru leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled back she smiled at his dumbstruck face.

"I really like you too silly." She said. She placed her arms around his neck and smiled at him. He placed his arms around her waist and held her to him.

"Really?" Keitaro asked and Naru nodded. He smiled widely. He carefully leaned his face towards hers, silently asking if he could kiss her again. Naru smiled and closed the gap between them.

They then heard cheering and broke their kiss and laughed.

When they got back home, everyone decided to go to bed. As Keitaro was staring at his ceiling, specifically the whole connection his and Naru's room, he couldn't help but smile in content. Suddenly Naru poked her head through the whole. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." Keitaro said confused, but smiled.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked. "I've already had a nightmare about Tai."

Keitaro looked at the clock and noticed that he had been up for 2 hours. He smiled up at her. "Sure, come down." He said and got up to help her down from the hole. He caught her, one hand behind her back and one hand under her knees.

Naru blushed when she noticed that all Keitaro was wearing was his black boxer shorts.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine!" She said a little too quickly. Keitaro noticed, but didn't say anything. He set her gently to the floor, and first then he noticed that she was only wearing her black panties and her white tank top.

"Ehh..." Keitaro couldn't help but stare. Naru noticed, but she didn't hit him like she would normally do. Instead, she smiled and hugged him. Keitaro, who was expecting a punch, was pleasantly surprised. "Let's get some sleep." He said and laid down on his futon. He then scooted over and opened the covers so Naru could slip in. She slipped in, her face facing his. She placed her head on his chest, right below his chin and sighed. Keitaro smiled and placed his arms around her. Naru lifted her head and kissed him on the lips.

Keitaro knew that in the morning, he would probably be punched and kicked by the other girls, thinking he tried something inappropriate with Naru.. He looked down at her sleeping face, smiled and kissed the top of her head. It would be worth it.


End file.
